Three Silent Men
by Dynast Grauscherra
Summary: Three men sit at a table playing a game of cards. One is a scytheweilding sorcerer, the other a tall, cirmsoneyed man in a red cloak, and the third a nottootalkative ninja.


Three Silent Men  
By Mr.End  
  
  
  
Three men sit at a small table at the corner of a small bar. It is night, and the room is bathed in darkness and shadow; only a lone lightbulb above the men's table provides illumination for the entire room. No one else except for these three are inside the establishment, which only serves to add to the still and lonely atmosphere around them.  
  
Presently, these men are playing cards. The name of the game is unimportant, as the only thing drawing our attention is the strange group playing. The deck they are using is old and crusted at the edges; it looks as if it had seen its share of games. The three remain silent as each decide on a strategy for victory.  
  
The long-haired, muscular man stares at his cards for a moment. Yes! His hand is unbeatable. This time he will be victorious! He turned a sneering eye at his two silent companions. The one to his left, the tall man with the red cloak, kept his attention to the cards in his hand. The other, a lithe looking man dressed in black, was returning his gaze with cold, pale eyes.  
  
"What're you looking at?" sneered Magus.  
  
"......."   
  
After a few moments of silence, the dark man returned his eyes to the group of cards in his hands.  
  
Magus grumbled in annoyance. He hated traveling with these two weirdoes. They were too quiet for his tastes. They only spoke when they had to, and usually kept to themselves in the shadows whenever they went anywhere. They reminded him of someone.  
  
Magus frowned. They reminded him of himself.   
  
The blue-haired warlock sighed in annoyance. "Are you two going to start off or not?"  
  
He gave each of his companions an frustrated look.  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
Magus growled, the seething anger inside his soul threatening to burst forth. God, he hated being the talkative one in the group.  
  
"WELL???"  
  
The man in the red cloak sighed sadly. "I have yet to devise a sufficient strategy."  
He then picked up another card from the pile with his metal claw.  
  
Magus buried his frustrated face in his right hand. Up until he met the other two he had always wished for intelligent company; he had cursed his previous traveling companions, and would have given anything to journey with people more akin to his personality. Now he was beginning to regret his wish.   
  
God, he missed Crono and the pack of whiney brats that followed him around.  
  
"Look," he said tersely, "is one of you going to make a move or not?"  
  
"......."  
  
"......."  
  
Magus slammed his fist onto the table and let out a roar of fury. Several cards flew from his grasp and floated slowly through the air in a pretty, spinning motion. The warlock was seething in rage; he glanced about the table at his companions, desperately hoping that his outburst would caused them to have at least some type of reaction.  
  
The ruby-eyed man with the metal arm merely looked at him in annoyance.  
  
The other figure hardly even moved. The black dog at his feet poked his head from under the table and gave out a soft whine. Magus simply growled at it.  
  
"You should learn to control your emotions," said the man in the red cloak.  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Magus. To his further annoyance, the other did as asked. Realizing his mistake, the warlock smacked his head with a gloved hand.   
  
"Great," he thought. "I managed to get the idiot to say two whole sentences in one night, and what do I do? Tell him to shut up. Brilliant, Magus. Absolutely brilliant."  
  
He gave another cursory glance around the table. The tall, cloaked man was staring at his cards, a pained far-away look in his face. The black-clad ninja seemed to be concentrating at the cards in his right hand, while his left scratched his mangy dog's ears.  
  
Magus sighed and decided to give up. He rested his chin on his gloved fist and drew his attention back to the cards in his hand.  
  
Several hours pass in mind-numbing silence. Then, a blond man in a white coat enters the bar. He has a deep scar running across his face, and is carrying a strange bladed weapon.   
  
The man looks around the gloomy establishment, before directing a question at the three seated near the back. "Hey, you! Is this bar closed?"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
The blond man impatiently taps his foot, waiting for an answer. "Geez, are you guys deaf? I asked if this bar was closed or not!"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Oh, screw this!" The man turned on his heel and left.  
  
"Heheh..." said Magus. "That was fun."  
  
"......."  
  
"......."  
  
THE END  



End file.
